Misfortune
by JaystarDeamon
Summary: What started out as a simple argument and chase quickly turns horrific when Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray run into one of the new Creepypastas. Rated M for language and bloody scenes. Written by Deamon.


_Okay, so this is my first attempt at a fanfiction crossover so, sorry if it seems a little OOC and poorly written. Now on to the warnings._

 _WARNING!:_

 _If you don't like death, blood, Fairy Tail characters dying, Creepypasta or Creepypasta OC's, then don't read. Click the back button and find a fluffy story._

 _Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Hope you like it. ~Deamon_

"Gray!" A certain spiky pink haired boy known as Natsu Dragneel yelled as he chased after his so-called "friend", Gray Fullbuster. "Gray!" "Apologize for taking my necklace and throwing it off a cliff and then making me go after it, then MAYBE I'll think about it." Gray yelled back, his spiky black hair bouncing as he ran into a dark forest. "Gray c'mon!" "Not until you apologize!" Natsu growled and ran faster, attempting to catch up to Gray. "God damnit Gray! Give Happy back or I'll kill you!" Natsu threatened. "No!" Natsu kept chasing Gray to the point where he couldn't run anymore.

"Okay, Gray. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Natsu said, panting as he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Nothing but silence. "Gray?" Natsu pushed off the tree and slowly started walking towards where he last seen Gray. "Gray? C'mon, I said I was sorry!" Still nothing but silence. "Gray?!" A sudden terrified scream ripped through the silent air around Natsu, causing him to jump in shock.

"Natsu, what the hell was that?!" The voice that belonged to the blonde, Lucy Heartfilia, cried as she ran up to Natsu with their other friend, Erza Scarlet, on her heels. "I think that was Gray screaming." Natsu said simply as he took off towards the direction of the scream. Lucy and Erza shared a worried look before running after the now frightened Natsu. "Gray!" Natsu called, hoping for a response. He got one, just not one he was expecting. Instead of a laugh and "I'm alright. Stop worrying, Flame Brain!" Natsu got a labored scream followed by the sound of a laughing girl.

The three surged ahead, but came to a crashing halt when they saw what exactly was going on. A young girl, around the age of fourteen, covered in blood and standing next to the hardly recognizable corpse of their friend. Her dark brown hair hung in bloody tangles just past her shoulders, and her pure, dark blue eyes shot up to look at the group of three. Her bleeding lips tugged up into a sadistic smile as her head tilted slightly. "Oh, so he had more friends. Won't he be pleased."

The three stood, frozen in fear. Even Erza couldn't find the will to move as she stared at the…being in front of her. "Happy!" Natsu suddenly cried when he seen his little blue cat struggling under the grasp of the girl. "Oh, that's it's name?" The girl cooed as she lifted Happy up to look at him. She then slowly moved her hand to the waist-band of her jeans to pull out a knife.

Natsu moved to stop her, but was pinned against a tree by swirling and quivering shadows. "Easy, kid. I wouldn't test your luck." The girl growled, her voice growing deeper. "Deamon, stop." A demanding voice boomed. She groaned and dropped the writhing cat, watching with hate-glinted eyes as Happy raced over to Lucy, who quickly scooped him up and hugged him. "Why?" "Because boss-man wants them alive." A boy clad in a yellow jacket, dark jeans, and a white mask with black eyes and lips stepped into view, his arms folding across his chest. She cast the group a look and sighed. "Very well. Where's Hoodie?" While the two conversed, Erza and Lucy moved over to Natsu to try and free him.

"Dea." The boy mumbled, gesturing to them. She glanced over her shoulder and flicked her wrists, shadows now curling around and pinning the two girls beside Natsu. "Anyway, get Hoodie. I'm gonna need both of you." The boy nodded and ran off. Deamon turned, smiling once more at the group before walking off towards the direction the boy went.


End file.
